


The Light of Day

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ten II/alt!Martha. Written for dw100 Challenge 217: Wake. Set in Pete’s World, post-‘Journey’s End’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ten II/alt!Martha. Written for dw100 Challenge 217: Wake. Set in Pete’s World, post-‘Journey’s End’.

The Doctor understood many types of guilt, but he’d never quite grasped how someone could have sex and then be horrified by that decision the next morning. He couldn’t see how the light of day changed anything.

He woke beside Martha (not even _Martha_ , really, but her parallel version), and suddenly understood that regret completely.

He’d never meant for it to happen, or even considered it as a possibility. He’d just been searching for something familiar beyond Rose. She was everything to him; that was the problem.

He’d wanted more. Instead, one mistake might cost him everything he already had.


End file.
